


Cascading Craze!

by Kyohei_loverx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), I'm not gonna add any others obvious tags, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyohei_loverx/pseuds/Kyohei_loverx
Summary: Tony made a huge mistake, by having a one-night stand with Captain America. Now, that he realized the shit outcomes of the mistake he made 6 months ago. He regretted meeting Steve that fucking night.How could've Tony been this stupid? Now he's paying the price for it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. Glacier Eyes

The thunder cried out from the blackened sky, the clouds were invisible high above. It was followed by millions of raindrops pouring down into the earth. The wind was howling; it was getting stronger by the seconds.

Steve continued to walk in the rain. His clothes were soaking wet. It was during in rainy days like this, he felt worse then being dead. 

Those wounded scars that was left in his heart when he had woken up 75 years in the future, teared him into pieces. Every one he ever cared about vanished from existence. His mom, dad, Bucky and Peggy.

Everyone was gone. Steve was the only one left in this cruel world. He was all alone. He wanted to cry, but not a single tear would come out. It was as if a part of him had died in the ice. Steve couldn't feel any type of emotions, ever since he had woken up in this new era 3 months ago. All he felt was an empty hole in his chest; the pain was raw. 

Steve had woken in this world again, just to discover that he has Hypothermia; which meant his body temperature was seriously low then average. No matter how many times he tried, Steve couldn't keep his body warm at all. His body had always remained freezing cold, he felt inhumane. 

Steve wondered how it felt to be warm again. He reminisced about the good old days, he felt home sick. Steve didn't belong here, why was he even alive? 

Steve snapped out of his thoughts, when he felt something or rather someone crashing onto his chest. An aromatic scent filled the air, Steve looked down and saw a man, who was couple of inches shorter than him. 

"Please, help me!" The man pleaded desperately, gripping into Steve's shirt and burying his head into Steve's shoulder. It was almost as if he was trying to hide himself from something. 

Even though, the rain was pouring down on them, Steve was able to feel the man's body heat, it was so fucking warm. 

Just before Steve could wrap his arms around the smaller man. A group of people came rushing down here, the splashing noise of them running around pissed Steve off. How dare they disturb his peaceful moment. 

"He couldn't have gotten far, he must be here some where. Find him at once." One of the guy in the group shouted, ordering the others to look for someone. 

Suddenly, the man stiffened. Steve wondered why, that's when it hit him. He quickly took of the jacket he had around his waist and covered the man's head. He then wrapped his arms around the man and embraced him. 

Two guys hugging in the rain, especially this late at night. There's no way they wouldn't be mistaken for a couple. PDA tends to make anyone feel awkward, even scumbags like those mother fuckers.

One of the fucker hissed and told the others, that the person there looking for wasn't here. Thankfully, they've went away for good this time. 

After a few minutes, the man slowly tried moving his body away from Steve, but he didn't move his arms around the man's waist. Instead, of letting go, Steve secured his grip and pulled the man closer. 

The man unconsciously placed his hands on Steve's shoulder for support. He was startled by Steve. "Ah fuck!" He muttered underneath his breath. 

Steve gazed admiringly at the pulchritudinous brunette. The look that the man had on his face was freaking adorable.

Steve hadn't failed to notice that the man was incredibly beautiful, when he first laid eyes on the man. He knew the man looked stunningly handsome, even in the rain the man looked so God damn sexy. Steve had to admit the man was rather a dishy looking guy. 

Especially those beautiful glacier eyes of his, Steve could've sworn the man's eyes were glowing in the moonlight. He was captivated by those alluring eyes. 

"Are you trying to escape from me too, Boo?" Steve asked with a dangerous tone to his voice. He couldn't help himself from teasing the man. 

The man's eyes were shaking, however not in fear though, just anger. "Don't tell me you're with those fucking bastards?" He groaned in frustration. 

"That's absurd. I work for no one but myself." Steve scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He felt insulted being compared to those low ass mother fuckers. 

The good looking guy sighed in relief. "Thank God! I seriously didn't wanna fight against you. So, can you loosen the grip a little. It's a bit awkward being in this position, especially as a guy. If you know what I mean." He tried moving but it was no use. 

Steve brought his lips closer to the man's ear and slowly whispered. "Even so, I doubt you'll do me any harm , Boo. I could take you down in a heartbeat." Steve's hands were glued to his waist, not wanting to let go of the man. Well, not just yet. After all, his night had gotten hell of a lot more interesting and he couldn't just let that come to an end, now could he? 

Something about the way Steve said it, almost sounded flirtatious, the man must've noticed it too. Steve stared into the man's eyes and was lost in them. How could anyone have such ravishing, beauteous eyes. 

He felt an abrupt grip on his hair. The man brushed his lips against Steve's cold lips. The sudden warmth comforted him. Steve was dumfounded, not being able to comprehend a damn thing that just happened. He knew he liked it though.

Those lips felt just right on his lips, it was so God damn warm. Steve wondered how warm it must feel inside the man's mouth. Just before Steve could open his mouth, the man broke from the kiss. He felt disappointed. 

The next thing Steve knew he was pinned down against the wet floor. The man was on top of him, slightly sitting on his abdomen with a huge grin on his face. "You didn't see that coming! Well too bad, baby. I did warn you, but you're the one who provoked me first, sweetheart." He suddenly tightened his grip, emphasising on what he had said. 

It sounded like a threat, did this man actually dare to threaten Steve? Steve tried moving, but the grip was iron tight. Okay, maybe Steve wasn't putting enough pressure, he was aware of his inhumane strength and it scared him; that's why he restrained his true strength.

For some reason, the thought of accidentally hurting the man terrified him the most. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything were to happen to the smaller man because of him. 

However, Steve had to admit the man was stronger then he looked, as he continued to surprise him even more. "Looks like I've underestimated you, Boo." 

  
"Oh sweetie, I'm not a monster. You did save me and I really appreciate that. Thank you, my knight in shining armour. But I seriously hate being owed by anyone." He said and smashed his lips on Steve's, taking away his breath. This time the kiss was intense. Steve kissed back, licking the man's bottom lips and sucking them hard. He slowly released the grip on Steve's wrists. 

Steve wrapped his arms around the man's waist and pulled himself up. He sat on the cold wet ground with the man sitting on   
his lap without breaking from the kiss. 

The guy gently cupped Steve's face, deepening the kiss even more.   
Steve wanted more, his tongue demanded entry for the man to open his mouth, so his tongue could explore and taste every inch of the man's mouth. 

When the smaller opened his mouth, both of their tongues fought for dominance. It was as if they were eating each other. Steve couldn't ignore the man's moaning between the kiss, God! It sounded so fucking hot.

He wondered how it would sound when the man were to moan his name out loud. The thought about it made Steve excited. Not that it helped, when the man started teasing him by rubbing his ass against his crotch back and forth.

 _Fuck!_ A soft moan past through his parted lips, it had felt so fucking good. 

  
The guy wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. "How about tonight, you make me all yours." He suggested, while biting his bottom lips, clearly seducing Steve. 

Fuck it, he couldn't stop himself anymore. He was way passed the line, all Steve knew that he needed to have the man, now or never. 

Is this how lust felt? Until now he had never once touched anyone sexually. He had waited for years, thinking someone was also there waiting for him, so he wanted to cherish and be fully devoted them only. 

A new side of him must've gotten out from in the ice because right now all he craved was fucking this man hard into the mattress until sunrise. He wanted this man to be his first. 

In response, Steve nibbled the man's ear and whispered. "I'll make you scream my name and you'll be begging me not to stop." 

"You talking dirty, turns me on, baby." The man smirked.  
  
The moment they were inside the motel room, Steve closed the door shut and lifted the man off the floor into his arms in a bridal style.   
The man was startled by the sudden action Steve just pulled. "Eeek! Fuck! Put me down." 

He was lighter then he looked, was he even eating properly? Steve hoped the man's health was alright.

  
Steve carried the man to the bathroom and gently placed him down underneath the shower. Who knows how long the man had stayed in those wet clothes for. 

"Quickly get rid of those soaking wet clothes and take a shower. If you were to catch a cold, I feel like that would be on me." He turned his body and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. 

He stood in front of the windows and stared outside. The city night view was simply beautiful. His mind drifted off to the man.   
Even though it hasn't been an hour since he met him, Steve felt comfortable around him. There was something about the man he just couldn't put his fingers on it.

All he knew he made him feel alive.   
When he embraced the man, the warmth spread across his body. His body and heart both felt warm for the very first time. 

But now that he was out of the man's embrace, his body began to freeze all over again. He felt like he was in the ice, he was trapped all alone.

 _Someone, please wake me from this nightmare._ Steve desperately pleaded for help, but no one replied. He was scared of being devoured by the darkness. He was cold. _Please, don't leave me._

Steve suddenly snapped into reality when he felt a pair of soft warm hands cupping his face. The warmth yet again floated across his blood, quickly heating his body up. 

"-you're not alone, I'm here. You're safe with me, it's alright." The man reassured him with a sweet gentle smile. His words were very comforting, Steve felt relieved. 

Did he had a panic attack just now? Oh dear lord, he actually did and the man just saved him.

"Are you okay? Please tell me you can breathe properly." He asked with an anxious look on his face.   
Was he worried about Steve? 

Steve felt euphoric knowing that the man actually cared about him. "I'm okay, thank you for helping me." 

"Thank God! I'm so glad you're alright and you're welcome, sweetheart." The man looked so relieved, as a bright smile spreads across his beautiful face. "Now, quickly go and take a shower or otherwise you're gonna catch a cold and I can't have that. Not in my watch." He repeated the same thing Steve had told him. 

  
Why was this man different from all the others? Why did he care about Steve? Even though he barely had known Steve for an hour. 

Steve pushed his thoughts back aside for now and nodded. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Steve wrapped a small towel around his waist and got out of the bathroom while drying his hair with a towel that was on his shoulder. 

  
His eyes were fixed on the man; he was sound asleep peacefully on the couch. Steve must've lost track of time in the shower, the smaller man must've waited so long for him that he dozed off. 

Steve approached closer to him. His heart began to pound at the sight of the man sleeping. He looked more younger and so fucking adorable. How can a man look this cute? 

Steve didn't want to disturb him, the guy looked very serene. He decided to let the man rest. He gently put his arms underneath his legs, whilst the other hand behind the man's back and carefully lifting him off the couch into his arms. 

Steve stared down at the sleeping figure of the man, he couldn't help but think how perfect the man looked in his arms. Steve walked to the bed and gently placed him on the bed. 

Steve covered him with a blanket and made sure he was comfortable. Next thing he knew, he kissed the man on the forehead and softly whispered "Goodnight, Boo." 

He slowly moved his body away from the bed and turned around to leave the room. He needed to make a call to ask his guards to send someone with two sets of new clothes. Both of their clothes was drenched and dirty. 

Just before he could even take the first step, a warm hand held Steve's hand stopping him from leaving. "Where do you think you're going, sweet cheeks?" The voice that Steve thought was asleep asked. 

Steve was startled by the suddenness, he turned his head toward the man. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm just leaving the room to make a quick call." 

"There's no need for you to be sorry, I was never asleep to begin with. I gotta be honest with you, cupcake. You are the most caring, generous, amicable, attentive, kind and gentle man I've ever met. How can someone like you even exist? I'm so fucking touched. You are so God damn special because you're very unique and one of a kind. 

"By the way, you still haven't told me you're name - Ah wait! I still haven't told you mine, I'm Antonio and yes, I'm half Italian." Antonio said and smiled at him.

Steve's mind went blank, he didn't know how to respond to that at all. He felt his heart beating in a abnormal rhythm, all he could hear was his heart drumming in his ears. 

Oh God! Steve was in a mess, a beautiful mess and it was all thanks to this man in front of him. 

_Fuck!_


	2. Sayonara

"-I'm Antonio and yes I'm half Italian." Tony cringed at his choice of words. Talk about awkwardness, he literally just blurted out everything he was thinking. Especially in front of a really hot guy.   
  
Tony knew the man wasn't aware of who he truly was. So there was no point in telling him his stage name. It would just ruin the mood.   
  
Well, It's not like he was actually lying about his name. Anthony could also be pronounced as Antonio. His mom had always called him by Antonio since he was born.   
  
The blonde stared at him in disbelief. Not that he blames the man. Tony might've been too straightforward and made him uncomfortable. _God Damn it!_  
  
"I-I don't know what to say, other then thank you... I'm Steve." The man known as Steve said with a sweet smile.   
  
_Oh God! That smile is everything. Fuck! Is this man even aware of his good looks? His making my heart weak_.  
  
Tony pulled Steve by the forearm, causing him to crash on top of him. Thankfully Steve’s reflexes were good, he managed to put support on the bed with both of his hands. Which kept a gap between them.   
  
"How about we get started, you can fuck me all night long, but I have one condition. The bathrobe stays on during the whole time."   
  
Tony didn't want Steve to see his chest, especially because he had an arc reactor inside the middle of his chest. It wasn't that Tony was insecure about his heart condition.   
  
But for some weird reason he was afraid of seeing Steve's reaction. Somehow, he cared about what Steve thought about him.   
  
Steve felt the sudden nervousness built up, Tony laid on the bed with his back against it, the sight of Tony underneath him excited him.   
  
Steve noticed how Tony clutched his bathrobe when he was speaking. Whatever he was hiding , Tony clearly didn't want Steve to know or see it. He was totally okay with Tony having the bathrobe on during the intercourse. He respected Tony's privacy, but deep down he was worried about him.   
  
Steve nodded in agreement. "If that's what makes you comfortable then I'm definitely alright with it."   
  
Tony already knew Steve would be the type to agree without a question.   
  
Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and smirked. "I'm all yours tonight." He then kissed Steve with a low growl, devouring him completely. Their tongues swirled with saliva.   
  
After a minute of just making out, they broke from the kiss. Steve leaned closer to the point their forehead touched. "Tell me when to stop."   
  
"Of course, baby." Tony replied.   
  
Steve opened the drawer and got out a bottle of lubricate gel and condoms. Due to having skin contact with Tony, Steve's cold hands had warmed up.   
  
He put a small amount of the gel on his hand and rubbed it on Tony's ass, slowly inserting his middle finger inside Tony.   
  
Steve brought his lips back to Tonys' and kissed him hard, sucking his tongue.   
  
Steve started moving his finger, in and out of Tony's warm tight hole, causing Tony to moan between the kisses. "Ah! Fuck, Steve!"   
  
Tony moaning his name, sounded so perfect on that mouth of his. For some reasons it had turned him on. Steve slide another finger inside him without any struggle. Tony seems to had open up for him.   
  
His lips moved down to Tony's neck, slowly licking it and slightly biting into his skin, Steve wanted to leave marks on the man, so when the man were to wake up tomorrow morning with Mark's on his body, he'll remember the things they did together.   
  
Steve gently held Tony's member, carefully bringing his lips to it, his tongue playfully licking the top and then taking the whole thing inside his mouth. Whilst fingering Tony in and out and adding the third finger in.   
  
Tony was wet and so opened for Steve to take him already. He couldn't stop from moaning, all Tony felt was pleasure.   
  
Tony bit down his lips, trying to lower his voice. "I ne-ed you in-side me, right now!" Tony gasped, begging Steve to take him.   
  
Steve slightly sat on his knee, he took of the towel around his waist and ripped a pack of condom. While he was putting on the condom, Tony glanced at him in disbelief.   
  
Tony's mouth dropped open when he saw Steve's thing. "Holy shit! It's fucking huge!" He gulped repeatedly, not knowing how on earth was he going take in something so big. His ass was definitely gonna split open.   
  
Steve noticed how Tony was a little tensed. "Are you sure you're ready?" Steve asked, just to be extra sure.   
  
Tony smiled and nodded. "Yes, sweetheart."   
  
Steve was on top of Tony again, he intertwined their fingers together and gently slipped inside of Tony.   
  
Tony was already gasping, his inside felt like it was being teared open. "Ah! Keep going, don't stop." He moaned, as Steve thrust into him deeper and deeper. The agony and pleasure was taking over Tony.   
  
"Ahh! You feel so good inside, Boo." Steve moved his hips back and forth, his balls smashing against Tony's ass with every thrust.   
  
"Fuck! Ahhhh! Faster, Steve. Gimme everything you've got." Tony panted, while wrapping his arms around Steve and kissing him deeply.   
  
Steve fucked him like there was no tomorrow, he was speeding up with each thrust.   
  
"Ahg! Steve!" Tony screamed his name, lifting his hip up and biting Steve by the junction of his neck and shoulder.   
  
They fucked for hours, moaning in pleasure. They simply couldn't get rid of this addiction.   
  
Soon they were out of condoms and finally decided to give a break to their body. Soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Tony woke up with a strange feeling. The first thing he saw, when he opened his eyes was a blonde man sleeping next to him or Tony was literally sleeping against the man's bare chest.   
  
Tony slowly got up, hoping he hadn't woken up the man. His lower part was aching in pain, his ass was completely sore. He had to admit the sex was great. Although he was kinda nervous since it was his first time with a man.   
  
Tony looked around the hotel room and noticed there were two bags on the couch.   
  
Tony quickly checked what was inside the bag and sighed in relief when he saw two sets of clothes.   
  
Without wasting time, Tony dressed up and left the room in a rush. Earlier he had gotten a text from Happy saying that he's already here with the car.   
  
Tony glanced at man one last time. Damn, his one-night stand was fucking hot, it was a shame that he won't see him ever again.   
  
" **Sayonara** , Steve." Tony softly whispered, gently closing the door and then left the motel.   
  
I hope we don't ever cross path with each other again. After all, you were just a one-night stand and nothing more or less, isn't that right Steve Rogers? Or should I say Captain America, well that was what everyone thought you were, even me.   
  
Tony knew who Steve actually really was from the beginning, after all yesterday wasn't their first encounter. They've met exactly 6 months ago.   
  
As far as Tony could tell, the person he just slept with was indeed his enemy. But, he only slept with Steve because he owed him and he had to pay back, even if it had meant he had to use his body, he'd do it.   
  
Tony never wanted to owe to anyone for anything, especially not a fucking enemy.   
  
If only Steve were to know how much Tony truly despised him. All those things he said about Steve earlier were nothing but a beautiful lie.   
  
"You have no idea how much I hate you, Steve." Tony muttered to himself, clenching his fist hard.

* * *

The warmth he had felt all night suddenly disappeared. Steve shot his eyes wide open, he was shivering. His body was so cold. Steve felt gutted when he didn't see the man sleeping beside him.   
  
Steve jumped out of bed and searched for the man. He needed Antonio, he was the only person that was able to warm him up.   
  
Steve desperately hoped the man was in the bathroom doing a shower, but the bathroom was empty. There was no sign of the man, he was gone.   
  
Now Steve was yet again left alone in this world, cold and broken. Steve punched the wall hard, drawing out blood from his hand.   
  
"Why did you run away from me, Boo?" Steve shouted in anger.   
  
Suddenly, Steve felt a sharp pain in his eyes, tears were dripping down his cheeks. His eyes were shifting to red, his iris were now blood red.   
  
Between time to time, Steve's eye colour always changes from ocean blue to pure red eyes.   
  
The red eyes always reminded Steve how inhumane he truly was. As a child his iris changed colour frequently, it scared the crap out of everyone, except his family.   
  
Steve was a called a freak and a monster. Those names had left a deep scar in him, soon Steve began to stop going to school.   
  
All he ever wanted was to be normal. But little did he know that was impossible for him.   
  
It was strange how Steve was at the edge of crying. Not long before, he couldn't even feel emotions or a single drop of tear.   
  
But, the thought of Antonio not being right by his side killed him. He barely even knew the man, after all they've just met 7 hours ago and yet Steve was completely drawn to him.   
  
"Please don't leave me, Tony." Steve was on his knee, tears was falling out of his eyes.   
  
_Tony?_ That name had just slip out from his mouth out of nowhere. But, he liked how that name sounded on his lips. Tony suited that man perfectly. Could it be, that was his name all along? Antonio and Tony sounded similar. Obviously the man's name was actually Tony.   
  
Somehow, Steve felt at eased. The thought of Tony helped him to calm himself down. He had to find Tony, he had to see him again no matter what.   
  
"My instincts are telling me that we'll meet very soon. So, wait for me, Boo."   
  



End file.
